As Morning Comes
by Writing4fun118
Summary: The Morning after Elena and Damon's first encounter in season four. Elena wakes up a bit disoriented and thinks back more closely on the night that they shared together.


Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing.

Elena-

I opened my left eye for just a second before re-closing it. The light between the curtains was coming in at just the right angle to effectively blind me. Instead of subjecting myself to such torture, I rolled over to avoid the heinous rays and attempt to fall back asleep.

I was fully aware that I was in the Salvatore house but I was also aware that everything smelled slightly different than it usually did. It took me one moment too long to realize that I was in the bed of a different Salvatore brother.

It's not like I forgot or anything, but in my drowsy and half asleep mind it just felt odd for a split second to not smell Stefan's cologne.

I contemplated for another moment how horrible of a person that made me. How does a girl not realize whose bed she's sleeping in automatically?

I opened the same eye once more and realized that my nose was mere inches from Damon's and that he was still very much asleep.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, but well neither was I. The sight of him sleeping was so peaceful, relaxed, and innocent that he looked almost like a different person.

I restrained myself from reaching out my hand to run my fingers over his currently unfurrowed brow. It wasn't every day that he looked that calm and unconcerned, especially not lately.

As I watch him sleeping and dreaming, the events of last night come soaring back to me. It all seems completely surreal. The taste of his lips, the feel of his hands, the weight of his body on top of mine, it is all too much to think about.

While my intimate times will Stefan had been special and beautiful at the time, they had never held the emotions that were flowing through Damon and I as we explored one another last night.

So much passion and longing had gone into the events of last night that making love to him was like quenching a thirst that I hadn't even realized I was experiencing.

Stefan was always gentle, respectful, and romantic but it was different from the romance that went into my sexual endeavors with Damon.

Damon was rough and practically demanding with the emotion in his eyes. I had never felt sexier than when I was making him groan and breathe heavily in my ear.

The fact that neither of us needed to be gentle or careful was a huge plus that I never really explored with Stefan.

A vampire trying to restrain himself was not nearly as exhilarating as two vampires throwing caution to the wind and doing anything they wanted to one another. Everything felt more free and unrestricted that way.

Not that my being human was Stefan's fault obviously, but the difference was more than noticeable now that I was practically indestructible.

One moment stuck out in my memory, now that I was replaying the night's events in my mind.

_Damon had been on top, my legs wrapped around his back, willing him to pick up his pace and his intensity. My mind losing track of everything as the waves of pleasure roll over me. _

_Damon's lips seemed to be everywhere I most wanted them. I wanted nothing more than to show him the same pleasure that he had been showing me. _

_Between thrusts I grabbed hold of his mid-section and swung him around, forcing him down onto the bed next to me. He looked startled and concerned for a moment as if I had tried to stop him altogether. I gave him a reassuring and teasing smile before climbing on top to straddle his hip bones. _

_A smile reappeared on his face when he realized my inspiration for the relocation. I leaned down to kiss his lips but as I started to pull away he caught my face in his hand. The crease on his forehead completely disappeared as he seemed to search my eyes. I can't be sure of what he was looking for in that moment but I can only assume that he was looking for love, acceptance, or some indication that this was indeed what I really wanted to be doing. _

_I looked back meaningfully into his eyes as a warm sense of love and belonging began to creep up my body. _

_He seemed to find what he was looking for because he kissed me again, more forcefully this time in a manner that felt strongly of possessiveness or even a bit of insecurity. _

_I smiled on his lips reassuringly, keeping one hand on his face and using my other to guide me as I slowly lowered myself onto his hard, throbbing member. _

I shook myself back into reality as Damon continues to sleep next to me.

I sat up in bed, looking for my discarded clothes but only seeing my lingerie. I replace my bra and panties, thanking any god that may be out there that I decided to wear hot underwear yesterday instead of something embarrassing.

Still feeling exposed, I felt around on the floor until I found Damon's shirt. Two of the buttons were still good. Ripping it off of him last night had severed all but the bottom buttons.

I climbed out of bed and made my way into the connecting bathroom and up to the bathroom sink.

I used a little bit of water to clean the stray mascara and eye liner lines out from under my eyes. I could just go back to my own room and get ready in my own bathroom but I didn't want to leave while Damon was still sleeping.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a few seconds, taking in the sight. While Stefan did cross my mind for a single moment I realized that last night is not something that I ever want to feel guilty about.

Damon and I have something really special and we have for a long time. All I want to do is crawl back into bed with him and make love for the rest of my existence but obviously I'm going to have to leave sooner rather than later if I wanted to make it to school at a reasonable time.

Almost like a small bell in my head I realized that Damon was waking up. Call it superior vampire hearing or just a strong connection between us but I noticed a change in his breathing pattern almost immediately. I rounded the corner as his eyes were searching the room for me, my eyes met his and all I could think to say was "Hey".


End file.
